Lost Maps
Sure, you may be bored with the same old maps from those same old games. Perhaps you didn't know that there were older maps which, for me, looked really startling. Let's zoom back to the past and take a look at these creepy maps. Natural Disaster Survival null On March 29, 2008, which is the day the game was created, there was this map called null. Literally called null. The map generated was the Sunny Ranch, so I thought it was only a bug with the server displaying the names of the maps. However, there were no disasters, as if the game was broken. I thought the game was broken. I decided to wait a bit, since I thought it was a problem with my connection. After about 30 seconds, I noticed the sky starting to change color. It slowly begins to look red. The only sounds heard were the players moving around, as they were preparing for the next disaster. I then heard a ringing sound. As in ear ringing. Tinnitus. It was soft and high-pitched. The other players only noticed the sky changing, but not the ringing sound. As the sky started to look redder, the ringing sound started to grow louder and louder. The sky now looks completely red, as in blood red. I can barely hear every other sound apart from the ringing. I tried to chat, but the messages were not sent. Every other players experienced the same effect. I noticed that the noob placed on the island started to bleed. Terrified, I tried to leave the game, but my game was then locked to full screen, and the pause screen does not show up. The waters surrounding the island started to turn into blood. The blood looked hyper realistic, as if it looked like a bath tub filled with blood. Everyone in the game then freezed, leaving some players frozen in mid-air. The camera then pans to the direction of where the noob is. The noob on the island is now covered in blood. It then started to move, staring blankly at us. A distorted voice is then heard, which sounded like someone was speaking behind me. When decoded, it translates to "You're next!". The game then shuts down. Deathrun Meeting This is the modern day Deathrun, as in the one that was created on January 22, 2015. One day, there was this map with this name: Meeting This name caused my game to become laggy. I knew that the Zalgo symbols were supposed to be hashtagged, but it seemed like the filtering system was hacked. It was simply a remake of the Sky Summit map from Temple Run 2, so I had to report this game due to copyright reasons. The time was set to 3:00:00. There wasn't a music theme for this map, which was a bit unsettling. There wasn't a killer as well; everyone in the game is a runner. There were no traps, though the only ways to die are similar to how you can die in Temple Run 2, though the tripping mechanic did not exist. When I reached the end of the map, my walkspeed was set to 0. After everyone finished, a dark figure started to come from the sky. A track called Until Death from the game Silent Hill started to fade in as the figure started to come closer. After it approached to us, a message is then displayed on the screen. This is what it says: Don't worry. I'll make sure that we'll have a lot of fun together, forever. The game then shuts down. Flood Escape Room _ - Doom I've seen this room last year (2016). I've went through all four rooms in the Hard difficulty and I was expecting a bonus level. No, it wasn't a bonus level. The game displays this room as Room _ - Doom. The only thing in the room is simply a pentagram with lit candles in each vertex of the star. The music theme is simply a deep wind, intensifying as time progresses. As the winds now sound intense, as in the winds from a storm, the pentagram started to glow white. Then, a red figure pops up in the middle of the pentagram. It looked very similar to a human. It then flew towards me, causing my computer to shut down. When I turned on my computer after taking a one-week break, my desktop image shows a black screen, accompanied with a message in bloody text. This is what it says: WE ARE COMING FOR YOU, ENIGMATICSOUL1. TO BE CONTINUED. __NOEDITSECTION__